Midnight
by Bad Wolf Ink Fanfics
Summary: The Doctor lands on Midnight and he not only loses memory of his best friends Amy and Rory, he finds out he needs more than just his Tardis.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was fiddling with the Tardis console when Amy came in, "So Doctor, where you bringing us next?" Amy asked him, "umm well, I was thinking we could maybe let the Tardis choose today?" she grinned, "She hasn't done that since Rose was here..." he whispered to himself, "what?" Amy asked him, he looked up and pulled the random lever, after thirty minutes in flight the Tardis landed, "Oh no," Amy walked up to him, 'What?" she questioned, "Uhh, I think we may have to leave," the Doctor said, "what...Why?" she asked him, "This is the planet Midnight, it's sun's rays are very dangerous and if you make contact with it, you will vaporize," he told her and he took out a orange spacesuit. "I'm going out there!" he exclaimed and started to pull on the suit, "Wait won't you get vaporized?" Amy asked him, "Not with this baby on!" he beamed, he walked to the door and left, for ten minutes Amy watched the Doctor from the camera that recorded everything right outside the Tardis. She watched and at the corner of her eye she saw a black spec heading in the direction of the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor ran to the Tardis, the creature he had encountered in his previous life was inside him, he could feel the creature trying to bring up old memories, good and bad. The Doctor finally reached the Tardis and entered it, he slammed the door and turned to Amy who was leaning against the console, "What's wrong Doctor?" she asked him and he grabbed some rope from under the console, "Tie. Me. Up!" he said through gritted teeth as he tried to keep the monster inside him out of his head, he dismissed Amy from the room and pulled out a small camera, "This is the Doctor, I had Amy tie me up so the creature inside me won't hurt anyone, I'm on the planet Midnight and the creature I encountered with Donna is inside me... I don't know what will happen but last time it could have ended really badly, I hope that this will help me because last time, I didn't want to admit it, but I lost had lost the memory of the past two weeks, who knows what will happen now, listen, Amy and Rory are our best friends and they will take care of everything else, goodbye." the Doctor hit the button on the camera and shut it off, "Amy! When I wake up show me this video!" he told her, and he fell asleep, that was the day the Doctor lost his memory of his best friends and the day he faced the greatest adventure yet, love.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was on her way to get the video the Doctor told her to show him when he woke up, when she heard someone talking in the infirmary, "Doctor?" she called out and entered the infirmary, when she walked in she saw the Doctor trying to get out of the ropes she had tied him up in, "Doctor are you okay?" she asked him, he looked up, "Who are you and how did you get on my Tardis?" he ripped his restraints off and cornered her, now Amy understood why the Doctor told her to show him the video, he knew he would forget her.

* * *

"Doctor... I think you should watch this video!" she said and slipping from underneath him, he glanced at the mirror on the infirmary wall, "W-Wait! I regenerated?!" he yelped when he caught his reflection, "I wonder if Rose would like it?" he asked himself, "Rose!" he exclaimed, "What did you do to her?!" he yelled at Amy. 'Who's Rose?" she asked him, not afraid of his outburst of rage, "Short, blonde, wears to much mascara?" he asked her, Amy shook her head, "She was just with me!" he told her, "Doctor, you need to watch this video!" she urged him, "Who are you working for? Why do I need to watch it?" Amy looked him in the eye, "I'm not working for anyone, and you told me to tell you to watch it," she said hoping he would believe her. "OK, fine I will, but first, who are you? You never answered that question." he asked her, "I met the Doctor when I was only seven, he promised 5 minutes, came back 12 years later and saved the world, again came back 2 years later on the night before my wedding, my name's Amelia Pond, the name like a fairy-tale, I'm the girl who waited, but you can call me Amy."

* * *

The Doctor grabbed the disc the video was on and turned the video on, he learned that Amy was his best friend along with her husband Rory Williams. "Where's Rose, I didn't say anything about her?" he asked Amy, "I don't know who Rose is Doctor there's never been one while I was on board!" she told him, "Tardis, tell me what happened to Rose!" he asked the Tardis, and suddenly there were pictures swarming in his head, arranging themselves in order like a movie, he saw losing her to the parallel universe, her telling him she loved him, when she came back, and when he said goodbye to her again. The Doctor fell onto his knees, "ROSE!" he sobbed, "ROSE!" he cried out again, "WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT?!" he screamed, Rory walked into the infirmary, "Doctor?" he asked, "I would really like it if I could get some sleep!" he told him, "Shut up! He's grieving!" Amy whispered loudly into his ear, "Who?" Rory said, looking confused, "Someone called Rose?" she said, not even sure of it herself. "Who's Rose?" he asked the Doctor, the Doctor looked up, "Looks like you've got a rose of your own, Rory." the Doctor smiled weakly, he gestured to Amy. "S-she was your wife?!" Rory asked, shocked, the Doctor shook his head and smiled, "No, but I loved her very much." the Doctor told Rory.

* * *

"Oh Doctor!" Amy sighed and ran to him to comfort him, she ran with arms wide open and he held up his hand, 'No need Pond." he told her but she tackled him with a hug anyway. After she had tried to comfort the Doctor, Amy went to her and Rory's bedroom, she laid down on the bed, "So... We have to get the Doctor's memories back?" Amy asked Rory, "I guess so!" Rory cheered, 'Why are you so happy?" Amy asked him in disbelief, "Gossip!" he beamed, she continued to stare, "Since when have you become nosy?" she asked him, "I have to admit... I like it!" she flirted. Rory ran out to the console room and ran around it looking for a hint on how to fix the problem. "A-Amy!" he said staring wide eyed at the monitor on the console, "What?" she asked and ran over to the monitor, "It translated! It's like the Tardis wants us to see what it says!" he exclaimed. On the screen it read, 'look to left' they were confused so they looked to their left. A blonde woman appeared, she smiled warmly at them, "Hello, my name is Rose Tyler, if you are hearing this the Doctor has lost his memory, I know this may sound odd, and I thought it was sick, but the only way to help the Doctor is to give the creature that took his memories a body, here's the sick part, it should probably be a dead one, I know, I know, it's sick!" she said as Amy stared at her in disbelief. "Goodbye, and tell the Doctor... Oh he knows." she smiled again and she disappeared.

* * *

"Was that Rose?" Rory asked, "I think so," Amy said, "but we need to get that creature to talk! Hey memory thief! Come on then! Show yourself!" Amy called out. "Why hello little Amelia Pond" someone said behind her, she spun on her heel and saw a large black shadow, "And Rory!" it said, "I agree with the Doctor, gotta love a roman!" he said, and even with no facial expression was there to see, Amy could tell the creature was smirking. "So, you want a body?" Rory asked the shadow, "Yes. Oh don't worry, I only need an already dead body." it answered, "I wont kill anyone! I already learned not to try that last time I met the Doctor." it said. "Last time?" Amy asked, confused, "Yes, about 10 years ago _my_ time , the Doctor came to my planet, Midnight, he had another companion, but she stayed behind at those stupid tourist sites. I was trying to learn about the people, and all I saw was fighting, I started to make the passengers on the ship he was on turn against each other." the shadow explained. "Oh, but did you uhh...kill anyone?" Rory asked the creature, "Well, yes and no, the hostess on the ship sacrificed herself to get me off the ship." "Sorry, but do you have a name? We never asked!" Amy realised, "Yes! My name is Kiro!" Kiro exclaimed, "So, we have to find a body, eh? Any special suggestions?" Amy asked Kiro. "Yes actually I grew quite fond of a person I saw at one of the tourist site! I think his name is Adam Mitchell!"


End file.
